


【赫海】过敏性结缘体  02  ABO

by leesuki1114



Series: 【赫海】过敏性结缘体质 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesuki1114/pseuds/leesuki1114
Series: 【赫海】过敏性结缘体质 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607572
Kudos: 6





	【赫海】过敏性结缘体  02  ABO

睡醒的时候天色已经很暗了，李东海是被那位校医先生不留情面从床上喊醒的。

天知道他现在到底能有多困，如果不是理智及时回笼提醒了现在自己在校医室而且校医先生还刚帮过自己，李东海认为自己可能会随手抄过床头的任何东西去砸那位Alpha一脸。

空气里没那么纯正的奶甜味又一次提醒了李东海自己已经是个被标记了的Omega的事实，青年缓缓坐起来，表情带着很明显的起床气硬被憋下来的不爽。

李赫宰不太理解李东海这幅表情是为了什么，他只是提醒了这位同学校医室该关门了：“病假单我给你写好了，如果你不介意我可以今天顺路开车送你回去。”

脱了白大褂的李医生现在穿的是黑色西装，比起校医他看起来更像是什么商界精英之类的身份，他还是个性冷淡的商界精英。

“之前说过的，你得早点把抑制剂买好。”

“不是每次抑制剂用完的都会有个好心人能帮你度过难过。”李赫宰说得让东海心情更加得不美好。

“这次只是意外！意外！”

李东海强调着，但显然李赫宰没太把这话当回事，带着Alpha都会有的那种强硬态度自顾自在说下去：“意外？”

“李东海同学，如果不是这里是校园并且你周围的人都还算好的，你现在连全须全尾睡这儿的可能都没有。”

校医先生招呼着这位青年起床，他抽了两张湿纸巾让李东海先擦擦脸。

“啊？”好歹是刚睡醒，李东海一时没办法去理解这句话中间的因果关系。

“发情期Omega的信息素能够大部分Alpha发狂，在外面的话你可能到现在还在被某个Alpha抓着在——”

青年瞪大了眼睛，他听见李赫宰靠近了自己的耳边说了个算是低俗的字眼，李东海打了个哆嗦一时却也说不出话。

“不是我危言耸听，每年，甚至是每个月每周到每天都会有这样的事情发生，因为性别而被本能所驱使着而导致清醒之后后悔也来不及的结局，李东海同学，你该是得多注意以下的。”

东海想不通为什么这么可怕的话眼前这人能说得云淡风轻的好像只是平常事情，他开始感觉到有些冷了。

在某一刻，李东海突然想对李赫宰说句谢谢，谢谢他至少还算个绅士，没有做出他嘴里那种很多Alpha都会做的事情。

“麻烦您带回一下市区那边吧，我今天去把抑制剂买了。”他张了张嘴却突然发现自己不知道该怎么来称呼李赫宰的好，“很抱歉……谢谢。”

后知后觉才感到害怕，李东海总觉得自己这句话还是太轻了，但是他也不知道怎么样才是合适的态度。

“这种客套话就不用了，走吗，这个点开车回去你还能赶得上晚饭，病假单我给你开的两天，你可以好好再休息一下。”

“刚被标记过的Omega情绪比较容易不稳定，这是来自医生的建议。”

相比起Alpha来说，Omega的体质以及情绪都确实要更加纤细一下。

李东海乖乖说了声知道了就跟在李赫宰后面准备一起出去，他不太开心，从下午被迫勾出发情期开始就这样子。

也许是有了一个临时标记的原因，李赫宰轻易就能嗅到空气里那点奶味信息素里面的不安定，他把胳膊上搭着的西装外套递给了这位学生。

“穿着吧，应该能好点。”

沾染了Alpha信息素的外套携裹着那股烟草味，并没有身体的温暖却仿佛是个拥抱，神经末端雀跃着需要被抚慰的不安定细胞也逐渐趋于平稳。

“谢谢，真的很感谢。”

——我应该叫他什么？老师？医生？

不知道，不过这不能阻止李东海的感谢，刚被标记了的奶香味的Omega亦步亦趋跟着Alpha，源自于生理的本能信任让他无防备坐上了李赫宰的副驾驶座上面。

路上他们都没开口说话，只有外面路上偶尔车辆驶过的鸣笛声能像尖锐的刀子划破寂静，李东海拿眼角余光去瞥李赫宰的侧脸，堵在心口有特别多的话想说但是又不知道怎么开口，他嗅着车厢内薄荷味的清新剂的味道然后把外套给抻得紧些。

路上的车流渐渐变得密集，正式进入到市区范围内之后李赫宰才开口去问了李东海他常用的抑制剂牌子。

车子稳稳当当停在一家看起来颇为高级的诊所面前：“你坐着吧，我去给你拿两盒先用，这是我家的产业，之后你如果用完了可以过来买。”

也并不是所谓医者仁心，大概也就是抵不过所谓的‘本能’，李赫宰蹙着眉这么想着——他没办法放一个被自己标记过的Omega一个人出去，所谓的占有欲，所谓的Alpha自尊。

他很厌恶这样的感觉，但是这也不需要让这个小Omega知道。

最多也就一个月的时间而已，既然给了这位小同学一个临时标记帮过忙了，他也总不好直接撒手完全不管。

两盒敏感体质适用的抑制剂而已，倒也不算太大的代价。

李东海扒在车窗上隔着那层玻璃去看Alpha的背影，他想着这个人其实挺温柔的，和之前那位校医老师一样很温柔。

奶味的青年低头让鼻尖能离得外套更近些，他发现曾经很讨厌有人抽烟的自己竟然在感觉这个烟草味很好闻。

“标记啊。”东海垂下目光，他伸手碰了下后脖子上被发尾藏得很好的腺体，下午刚被李赫宰给咬破了一次导致现在碰了还有些疼，自己碰都忍不住直打哆嗦。

他以为自己如果有朝一日会被标记的话那也该是很多年之后的事情，婚姻之后，或者是恋爱之中。

事实确实他在一次失控的发情期间对陌生人交出了自己的后颈。

结果来看是好的没错，但是这比他所以为的要差了太多太多。

“可恶。”

李东海骨架偏小，很轻易就把自己整个缩在了那件外套里面，窝在副驾驶上面的样子的一团看起来很容易让人一捧直接抱走。

“所以才不想是Omega，我讨厌这样。”青年自从成年发育以来就一直在说这样的话，他讨厌不可控的无力感，他不想自己是Omega，他希望自己可以使Alpha哪怕是Beta都好。

真的，只要不是面对Alpha时会格外无力的Omega就好，可他偏偏只是这个。

有点难过，不至于想哭但是就是难过，吸了吸鼻子还记得这位校医先生有着洁癖，李东海揉了把自己的眼睛拒绝会有眼泪掉在外套或者座位上的可能。

当Omega实在是太麻烦了。

自己不喜欢，还会给别人添麻烦……李东海望着走回来的李赫宰，他扯了个笑并且看见了李赫宰一直蹙着从没放松开过的眉心。

——看吧，果然还是添麻烦了。

“我拿了两种，你用的那个牌子，还有另外一种也是敏感体质适用，你看一下效果应该是比你之前那个会好点。”

李赫宰把手里的纸袋塞给李东海并赶在这位同学开口道谢之前先截断话头：“住哪？”

“……啊。”

李东海愣了。

“送你回去，好歹生理上我对你也确实有该负责的地方，你家住哪？”

医生大概不止是性冷淡，连带着性格一起都格外冷淡，这种事情都能说得公事公办似的，李东海听了别扭，结结巴巴张嘴说了个区名又闭了嘴。

“嗯？”

“能不能送我去附近随便哪家酒店？”

李东海说着：“我今晚不回家了。”

青年这话说得没有底气，李赫宰挑眉充分用表情表现出了疑惑。

“我爸妈会气疯的。”李东海又摸了一下腺体，“他们有点……保守。”

保守大概是个比较褒义的形容词了，实际上就是严肃古板的，在李东海十八岁生日刚分化成Omega的那天，他的父母就已经在帮他看着哪家Alpha家世够好可以交托东海一生的。

说得好听如今AO平权，其实在大部分人家眼里，Omega依旧只会是Alpha的附庸。

“他们接受不了我带着标记回家的。”说着这话的李东海明显兴致不高，李赫宰也没追问就大概知道了原因——这样的家庭并不少见。

“酒店？”

“嗯。”

李赫宰调出导航找了家不算很远的准备把边上的小同学送过去：“钱包和证件带了？”

“带了。”李东海抱着那一纸袋抑制剂，他甚至不太敢去想象如果自己回家之后父母会是有什么用的反应。

是逼他说给出标记的Alpha是谁呢要求人负责？还是感觉他们的儿子已经不够‘珍贵’，需要找个好人家送出去？

李东海适用的那种抑制剂本来就比较难以买到，花销也大，他知道父母早就希望他能找个‘还过得去’的Alpha可以来省去这笔开支。

反正结局估计也就这样子了，回去之后他怎么也都是不可以说出来李赫宰的名字，医生已经帮了他很多，他不可以带来更多麻烦给他的，他的未来基本已经看得见结局，总不好给别人也带来不好的事情。

每天电视上政治家们所出口的所谓平权就好像是个笑话，历史书上也教过，百来年前Omega是可以作为‘易碎商品’出售的。

传统老旧的观念无法更改，哪怕时代飞速的进步着，总有些事情似乎是可以随着血脉流传下来。

李东海恨透了自己的性别，日常生活也许不会那么在意，但是总会有突然间万般厌烦的时候出现。

——他的心情看起来可真不好。

李赫宰这么想着，他猜测这应该是关于‘不回家’的这个决定，自己毕竟是外人不适合插手太多，等到车子停稳在酒店门口时天色也已经完全黑了。

“医生，今天真的麻烦你了。”李东海想把外套还给他，李赫宰只是摇摇头让他好好披着。

“我会洗干净还您的。”

东海说得认真，好歹是来自这个小同学的好意，李赫宰想着这间订制西装就算进去洗衣机也算是死得其所。

不过……

Alpha皱眉打量着Omega相对来说还是纤细的身体——是个未完全标记的Omega啊。

他叫住李东海正准备掉头的动作：“我希望这么说不会显得我不怀好意。”

“李东海同学，要不要来我家住一天，有干净的客房。”

“初于对于自身安全的考虑，酒店和我家其实都不是个好选择。”李赫宰说得很正经，声音就和他的表情一样平淡，“但如果你不想回去自己家的话，也许你可以在这两个选项里挑一个你更希望的。”

靠在车边的Alpha身上是让已经被标记的Omega能安心的味道，李东海莫名在心口盈满了一种也许该称之为温暖的感觉。

他想着原来真的有Alpha不像是他所知道的那样讨人厌，至少眼前这位不是那样。

“我可以和您回去吗？”

李东海往李赫宰那边走近一步，他说的声音很轻，只是能刚好保证李赫宰可以听见的程度：“如果是酒店和您之间做选择的话，我该选择的只会是您。”

醇甜的奶香味顺着风与空气构筑的轨道绕在李赫宰的身边，他不由仰起点头去避开这股甜味的攻势。

“您是标记了我的Alpha，有这个原因在。”李东海说着，“最优先的选择会是您，只会是这个。”

——因为我是个Omega。

抱着那袋抑制剂，李东海重新坐回了车上。

李赫宰发动车子……他清楚知道自己做出了一个不怎么好的邀请。

“我做了很多不该做的事。”

“标记一位Omega，并邀请他回家。”

“我清楚知道这点，可是源于本能的，我认为我不该把他丢在随便哪家酒店门口。”

都是所谓本能。

李赫宰讨厌这个词，这往往会代表着‘兽性’‘失控’等超脱理智所能把控范围的词语，但还好他需要面对的是一位Omega。

柔软的甚至是连发情期都无法独自一人度过的Omega。

“谢谢你，医生。”

这是第几个谢谢？李东海不太记得。

今天所发生的一切都好奇怪。

被标记，离校，被Alpha带回家。

好奇怪。

没关严的车窗外被送进了一阵微凉晚风，李东海回过神，他感觉到困了。

身边Alpha分出来给他一个眼神，伸手将那袋抑制剂给拿了扔到后座：“外套披着会好些，你可以睡会儿，到了我会喊你。”

“谢谢……”

又一次的道谢。

青年想着李赫宰大概是最特别的那个Alpha，就算那只是天性冷淡，至少他没有做出什么不好的事情。

哪怕那些所谓‘事情’对于社会现状来看其实发生得是理所当然。

只是这样，李东海就很想感谢。

——他没有把我当成什么附庸。

——他还给了我选择。

只是这样，真的有很多句感谢想说。


End file.
